WITH LOVE
by 93degress
Summary: [ONE SHOOT]menganggur bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi baekhyun, omolen ibunya menyesakkan telinga, sampai dimana dia bertemu dengan bocah 6tahun, baekhyun maukah kau menjadi pengasuh anakku. BYUN BAEKHYUN X PARK CHANYEOL/ YAOI/ BOYSLOVES / MATURE


WITH LOVE

 _Main Cast_

 _Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol_

 _Chanbaek/Baekyeol_

 _And Otc_

 _Yaoi/Boys Love/Boy X Boy/Mpreg_

 _Cerita ini adalah 100% milik author_

 _Kesamaan latar dan kejadian mohon maaf karna tidak ada yang disengaja, karna ini terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita sunbaenim_

 _Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, diharapkan menbacanya dengan bijak_

 _Homophobia dilarang mebaca cerita ini_

 _No Judge Negatif, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, hanya saran dan masukan positif yang diterima._

 _Happy reading_

 _Ayyam Present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Byun Baekhyun ayolah, ini sudah siang, apa kau akan tetap bergelung didalam selimutmu hah." Teriak seorang perempuan paruh baya dari dapur.

Tapi yang di panggil tidak menyahut sama sekali, yang ada dia malah menaikan selimutnya lagi menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya kedalam selimut dan memejamkan matanya lagi.

" Yaaak byun baekhyun bangun." Teriak seorang perempuan dengan sambil menyingkapkan selimut yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh baekhyun.

" Ibu 5 menit lagi ya." Ucap simungil.

" 5 menit lagi, ini sudah lebih dari 5 menitmu 30 menit yang lalu, ayo bangun pemalas."

" Aaahh ibu..." Rengek simungil sambil mendudukan dirinya diatas tempat tidur.

" Kau, disaat laki-laki seusiamu bekerja, kau masih saja bermalas-malasan, mau jadi apa kau ini sebenarnya baekhyun."

" Aku mau jadi apa? Kenapa ibu bertanya padaku, bukannya ibu yang membuat aku menjadi seperti ini.!"

"Apa maksudmu byun baekhyun, jaga ucapanmu anak muda."

" Ibu lihat aku, mana ada orang yang mau memperkerjakan aku, mereka selalu bilang aku hanya pantas menjadi pendampingnya ketimbang karyawannya." Ucap simungil dengan raut wajah sedih " Dan satu hal lagi ibu, kenapa aku mewarisi penyakit kakek." Tambah simungil dengan sambil berlalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

" Byun baekhyun itu bukan penyakit, tarik ucapanmu." Teriak heechul kepada anak laki-laki semata wayangnya itu. iya Byun baekhyun adalah laki-laki mungil dengan paras cantik anak pasangan kim heechul dan byun yunhoo, dan baekhyun juga di anugrahi berkat ajaib, dia memiliki rahim seperti alharhum kakeknya dulu, tapi baekhyun selalu bilang kalau itu adalah sebuah penyakit.

Hari ini baekhyun memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di taman kota dekat sungai _han_ , dia sangat bosan menerima omelan dari ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk bekerja terus menerus, baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak ditaman itu, sambil sesekali menendang-nendang krikil, sampai atensinya di kejutkan dengan seorang anak kecil usia 6 tahun sedang menangis disebuah bangku taman, lantas reflex baekhyun menghampiri anak laki-laki itu.

" Hei tampan kenapa kau menangis." Tanya baekhyun.

" Hiks..hiks..aku..aku menunggu daddy." Ucap anak itu dengan sambil terbata-bata.

" Daddy." Tanya baekhyun heran.

" Iya hiks...dia janji padaku akan menjemputku sepulang aku sekolah disini, tapi hiks daddy tidak datang..hhhuuuueeee" Anak laki-laki itu menangis semakin kencang.

Tangis anak itu semakin pecah, baekhyun panik seketika, dia tidak ingin orang-orang mencurigai dia melakukan sesuatu kepada anak ini.

" Hei hei boy tenang-tenang, jangan menangis, ada aku disini, aku akan menemanimu sampai daddymu datang menjemput oke, jadi kau jangan menangis lagi oke, atau kau mau aku belikan ice cream?" Bujuk baekhyun, agar anak laki-laki itu tidak menangis lagi. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk tanda setuju.

" Jadi boy kau mau ice cream rasa apa?" Tanya baekhyun

" Jangan panggil aku boy, namaku jasper park, aku mau ice cream strawberry." Ucap sikecil.

" Wow oke jasper panggil aku baekhyun _hyung_." Ucap baekhyun.

" Kau _hyung_ , aku fikir kau _noona_." Jawab jasper dengan sambil memperhatikan baekhyun dengan seksama.

" Tidak-tidak aku ini _hyung_ , astaga bahkan anak kecil saja memanggilku _noona_ T_T." Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

" Jadi _noona_ , ups _sorry hyung_ kapan kau akan membelikanku ice cream.?" Tanya jasper.

" Oh astaga baiklah kau tunggu disini aku akan membelikan ice cream strawberry untukmu."

Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan jasper yang masih duduk dibangku taman, waktu menunjukan pukul 2 siang, cuaca seoul cukup bersahabat tidak twerlalu panas, untung saja baekhyun membobol celengan anak ayamnya jadi dia memiliki uang untuk sekedar hanya memberikan 2 buah ice cream strawbery.

" Ini ice creammu." Ucap baekhyun sambil menyodorkan satu buah ice cream kepada jasper. Dan jasper menerima ice cream itu dengan wajah sumringah

" Baekhyun _hyung_ apa kau juga menyukai strawberry.?" Tanya jasper

" Ya aku saaaangaat menyukai strawberry."

" _Waeo_?"

" Karna enak."

" Kau yakin itu saja _hyung_?" Ucap jasper sambil menjilati ice creamnya yang tinggal setengah.

" Ya tentu, dan strawberry membuat aku bahagia."

" Aku setuju denganmu _hyung_."

" Dan wah kau..bicaramu seperti orang dewasa ya, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu kau sedang menangis tersedu-sedu tadi, siapa yang mengajarimu huh.? Pasti gurumu di sekolah sangat jenius." Ucap baekhyun.

" Tidak, bukan guruku, daddy yang mengajariku, ah itu daddy...daaadddy." anak itu menghabiskan ice creamnya dalam sekejap dan menghambur lari mengahampiri seseorang dengan stelan jas kerja mewah.

" Hei jagoan." Ucap laki-laki itu dan langsung menggendong jesper kedalam pangkuannya.

" Dad _I'm waitting for_ , kenapa kau lama sekali menjemputku, huh." Jesper merajuk dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah sang laki-laki tinggi itu.

" Ow _sorry_ jagoan daddy ada meeting dengan klien tadi." Ucap si laki-laki tinggi itu

" Oya dad, ayo akan aku perkenalkan daddy pada baekhyun _hyung_ , _lets go follow me."_

Laki-laki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pernyataan anaknya, yang mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengan seseorang, siapa fikirnya sambil mengikuti langkah anaknya. Baekhyun yang merasa namanya disebut lantas bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk memberikan hormat kepada laki-laki itu. Baekhyun terkesima melihat penampilan laki-laki tinggi dihadapannya, dia tinggi dan sangat tampan, pastas saja jasper terlihat sangat tampan, ternyata ketampanannya di wariskan oleh ayah.

" Baekhyun _hyung_." Jasper menarik-narik jaket baekhyun yang sedari tadi melamun sambil memperhatikan laki-laki itu.

" Ah ya jasper." Ucap baekhyun kaget.

" Ini daddy.." sambil menunjuk ke arah laki-laki itu.

" Dan dad ini baekhyun _hyung_."

Laki-laki tinggi itu kemudian menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan baekhyun.

" Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." Ucap laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Ba..baekhyun, Byun baekhyun." Entah kenapa baekhyun sangat gugup, entah ada perasaan apa yang meletup-letup dihatinya.

" Oke baekhyun kenapa kau bersama anakku." Tanya chanyeol.

" A...aku hanya." Cicit baekhyun

" Dad _whats wrong_?, kenapa daddy bertanya seperti itu pada baekhyun _hyung_." Rajuk jasper

" jasper kau tidak mengenal baekhyun _hyung_ , bagaimana kalau dia berbuat jahat padamu, daddy sudah memperingatkanmu untuk hati-hati terhadap orang asing."

" Dad, _what do you say_.?" Jasper terisak, entah kenapa anak ini malah menangis mendengar pernyataan dari daddynya.

" Baekhyun _hyung_ tidak jahat padaku dad, dia justru membelikan aku ice cream strawberry dan dia menawari untuk menemaniku sampai daddy menjemputku. Huuuueeee"

Tangis jasper pecah, chanyeol selalu kalang kabut saat jasper sudah menangis, karna jika dia menangis chanyeol kesulitan untuk membuat anaknya berhenti menangis, dan ujung-ujungnya dia akan meminta untuk bertemu ibunya. Jasper semakin menjerit chanyeol sudah kewalahan menghadapi tangisan anaknya, entah kenapa baekhyun mendapat bisikan untuk mencoba meredakan tangis jasper.

" Hai...hai tenang jas, kau kenapa menangis, daddymu hanya kawathir padamu." Ucap baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung jasper pelan.

" Tapi _hyung_ ,, hiks daddy menuduhmu orang jahat." Ucap jasper

" ti,,,tidak daddy tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku tidak apa-apa, kau jangan menangis lagi ya. Apa kau suka iron man.?" Tanya baekhyun sambil berlutut mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh jasper.

" Suka." Jasper mengangguk, " Daddy punya banyak koleksi iron man, bahkan saat hallowen daddy menggunakan kostum iron man, walaupun dia tidak bisa duduk dikursi karna semua teman-teman sekolahku meminta berfoto bersama daddy, itu sangat lucu kan _hyung_." Ucap jasper dengan terbata-bata sambil menyeka air matanya.

Chanyeol dibuat takjub oleh baekhyun, kenapa laki-laki mungil ini bisa menenangkan anaknya dengan sangat mudah, jika dia menenangkan jasper, butuh waktu berjam-jam agar anak itu bisa berhenti menangis.

" haha iya itu sangat lucu." Ucap baekhyun sambil mengangkat kepalanya untuk melirik chanyeol yang masih berdiri di belakang jasper.

" nah kau tau jasper iron man itu kuat, dia tidak cengeng, kalau kau suka iron man, maka kau jangan menangis, kalau kau menangis kasihan daddy, dia akan kerepotan oke."

Jasper memberikan anggukan tanda setuju, kalau dia tidak akan menangis dan membuat dadynya kerepotan lagi.

" Bagus, janji padaku kau tidak akan cengeng, janji seorang pria." Baekhyun mengangkat jari kelingkingnya untuk ditautkan kejari mungil jasper.

" Oke _hyung_ aku janji, kalau begitu aku pulang _hyung_ , sampai jumpa senang mengenalmu, ayo dad kita pulang." Ajak jasper

" Kau tunggu daddy di mobil, daddy harus bicara pada baekhyun _hyung_."

" Oke, tapi ingat jangan marahi baekhyun _hyung_ lagi dad."

" Tenang saja jagoan."

Jasper berlalu menuju arah mobil chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah baekhyun, dan baekhyun juga melambaikan tangan ke arah jasper, chanyeol berdehem sebentar untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari simungil, dan itu berhasil membuat baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya kepada chanyeol.

" Jadi byun baekhyun apa pekerjaanmu, aku rasa orang berkeliaran jam segini adalah orang yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan." Ucap chanyeol

" Ah..i...iya tuan aku...aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan." Jawab baekhyun dengan sambil menundukan kepalanya

" Bekerjalah di tempatku untuk menjadi pengasuh jasper apa kau mau,?"

" Pe...pengasuh, maksudmu aku menjadi pengasuh jasper."

" Iya apa kau mau baekhyun.?"

" Aah itu, biar aku fikirkan dulu." Baekhyun menunduk dengan sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah ini kartu namaku, kalau mau menerima tawaranku kau bisa langsung hubungi aku." Chanyeol memberikan baekhyun kartu namanya, lantas meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu minggu berlalu setelah pertemuan baekhyun dengan chanyeol, dia belum terfikir untuk menerima tawaran chanyeol, baekhyun fikir apakah dia bisa menjadi pengasuh untuk anaknya chanyeol, sedangkan kemarin itu hanya sebatas kebetulan saja dia bisa meredakan tangisnya jasper.

" Baekhyun apa kau akan seperti ini terus huh, pergi keluar dan cari pekerjaan sana." Teriak heechul dari dapur.

Astaga baekhyun sangat ingin menyumpal telinganya dengan kapas sampai teriakan ibunya tidak dapat dia dengar lagi, baekhyun membuka laci nakas dikamarnya untuk mengambil kapas, tapi gerakan baekhyun terhenti saat dia menemukan sebuah kartu nama bertuliskan PARK CHANYEOL, akhirnya tanpa berfikir panjang, baekhyun langsung menyambar ponselnya langsung menghubungi nomor yang ada di kartu nama itu.

 _ **Tuut**_

 _ **Tuut**_

" Hallo.." suara baritone terdengar di sebrang sana, entah kenapa jantung baekhyun tiba-tiba berdegup kencang, dan baekhyun buru-buru mewnggelengkan kepalanya menangkis setiap letupan-letupan yang ada dihatinya.

" Ya..ya Hallo, ini tuan park chanyeol." Tanya baekhyun, harusnya sebenarnya baekhyuntidak harus menanyakan itu, sudah jelas nomor yang ada dikartu nama itu adalah milik chanyeol, bodoh memang terkadang.

" Ya, siapa ini." Tanya chanyeol di sebrang sana.

" Ah iya, tuan ini aku baekhyun, byun baekhyun, apakah tawaran yang kau tawarkan seminggu yang lalu masih berlaku, ya tawaran untuk menjadi pengasuh anakmu jasper." Baekhyun dengan mantap menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada chanyeol, karna jujur saja dia sudah lelah berada terus dirumah, apa lagi ditambah ibunya yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk terus-terusan mencari kerja.

" Oke datang jam 10 di kamoong cafe aku akan menunggumu disana." Ucap chanyeol

" Oh baiklah tuan, aku akan menemui anda disana." Ucap baekhyun.

Tanpa berfikir laagi baekhyun bergegas untuk bersiap-siap mematut dirinya di cermin, entah kenapa ini cukup berlebihan benar, baekhyun hanya akan bertemu dengan calon majikannya, tapi entah kenapa dia mematut dirinya sendiri seolah dia kan bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki calon kekasihnya, wow kita tidak akan tau kan masa depan akan seperti apa, itu slogan yang selalu baekhyun ucapkan tak kala dia tengah di omelin habis-habisan oleh ibunya.

Kini baekhyun sudah sampai di kamoong cafe 15 menit sebelum waktu yang sudah dijanjikan oleh chanyeol, entah kenapa baekhyun sangat gugup, padfahal dia hanya akan menadi pengasuh anak usia 6 tahun, bukan menjadi ajudan seorang presiden, akhirnya pintu cafe terbuka menampilkan sosok pria jangkung dengan kaca mata hitam dan stelan jas yang sangat pas ditubuhnya, dengan rambut yang disisir ke atas menampilkan jidatnya yang sungguh mempesona, baekhyun terpaku seketika, sampai suara berat membuyarkan semua imajinasinya yang sudah melanglang buana kemana-mana.

" Kau sudah menunggu lama.?" Tanya chanyeol

" Ah tidak tuan, aku yang datang terlalu cepat." Jawab baekhyun.

" Baiklah baek, aku langsung saja, kau akan tinggal bersama kami, aku dan jasper selama kau menjadi pengasuh jasper, kau akan pulang kerumah 1 kali dalam seminggu, tugasmu mengurus semua keperluan jasper, apa ada yang mau kau tanyakan lagi.!"

" Ah tidak ada tuan." Cicit simungil

" Dan ibunya jasper sudah meninggal saat melahirkan jasper, jadi jangan pernah ungkit-ungkit masalah ibunya didepan jasper, dan satu hal lagi berhenti memanggil aku tuan."

" Ah baik Tu..maksudku chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Heechul sangat senang saat baekhyun bilang mendapatkan pekerjaan, dan dia akan pulang satu minggu sekali, heechul pn mengijinkan baekhyun, bahkan pulang satu bulan sekalipun itu tidak masalah bagi heechul, setelah baekhyun pamit, baekhyunpun akhirnya sampai di sebuah mansion yang sangat mewah dengan arsitektur eropa, hampir semua cat di mansion ini di dominasi dengan warna putih, dan dilengkapi dengan pagar depan yang sangat menjulang dan kokoh.

Baekhyun sudah disambut oleh para maid yang membukakan pintunya, baekhyun sangat dibuat takjub oleh interior dan peraabotan yang ada didalam rumah majikannya ini.

" Ehem.." suara maid mengintruksi acara mari-mengamati-rumah-park chanyeol.

" Ah iya maafkan aku." Jawab simungil.

" Ini kamar anda tuan, dan di lantai dua ada kamar tuan muda jasper, dan tuan besar chanyeol." Ucap maid bernama shiyoung

" Ah baik _noona_ , terimakasih." Jawab baekhyun

" Kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkanmu, dan tugas pertamau adalah menjemput tuan muda jasper disekolah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu setelah baekhyun bekerja dirumah chanyeol semuanya berjalan dengan baik, jasper sangat menyukai baekhyun, bahkan anak itu selaalu mengekori baekhyun kemana pun baekhyun pergi, bahkan setelah tiga bulan baekhyun belum pernah pulang kerumahnya karna jasper akan menangis saat baekhyun ijin kepadanya dan chanyeol untuk pulang mengunjungi orang tuanya, dan itu hanya akan berubah sia-sia dengan baekhyun yang akan berakhir dikamar jasper membacakannya sebuah dongeng putri salju kesukaan jasper.

Hari ini jasper sedang les private bahasa mandarin, dia akan pulang pukul 5 sore, baekhyun hanya bertugas untuk menjemputnya saja jadi baekhyun tidak diekori jasper hari ini, baekhyun memanfaatkan waktu sendirinya dengn mendengarkan musik di gazebo belakang, sampai dia tidak menyadari ada chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dan duduk di samping baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu sempit baekhyun.

" Chan..chanyeol, apa yang anda lakukan." Gagap baekhyun.

" Tenang saja tidak ada yang melihat." Jawab chanyeol yang malah semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya kearah ceruk leher baekhyun.

" Ta..tapi..." Cicit simungil

" Pantas saja anakku tidak mau lepas darimu, kau sangat nyaman baek."

Entah kenapa ada rasa hangat yang menguar dari hati baekhyun, dan meletup-letup seolah ada pop corn yang bertebaran didalam hatinya, chanyeol semakin mengusakkan kepalanya keceruk leher baekhyun, entah kenapa lama-lama justru chanyeol memberikan lumatan-lumatan halus keperpotonngan leher baekhyun, entah kenapa justru tubuh baekhyun merenspon dengan baik sentuhan-sentuhan yang dilakukan oleh chanyeol kesetiap inchi bagian tubuhnya.

" Mmmhhh." Lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir baekhyun saat chanyeol menggigit sedikit leher baekhyun dan meninggalkan jejak keunguan di leher baekhyun.

" Kau mau melakukannya denganku.?" Tanya chanyeol yang setelah sesaat menarik dirinya dari leher baekhyun.

" Me..melakukan apa.?" Jawab baekhyun malu, seketika wajah baekhyun rasanya memerah sampai ketelinga.

" Ini." Tangan chanyeol menelusup kebawah baju baekhyun dan memberikan sengatan-sengatan kecil dibawah sana, yang entah kenapa membuat baekhyun lupa diri, untung saja jam siang seperti maid sudah tidak ada, karna mereka hanya akan bekerja sampai jam 10 pagi dan kembali lagi besok paginya.

" Ta..tapi ahhn chanyeol..aaa..akuhh ahn." Baekhyun merasa perutnya seolah dikocok oleh sesuatu serasa bergejolak hebat.

Sedikit sedikit chanyeol membuka kancing kemeja baekhyun, dan melemparkan bajunya kesembarang tempat, kini baekhyun sudah telanjang dada, chanyeol melanjutkan aksinya dengan menjilati perpotongan leher baekhyun, baekhyun nsemakin mendesah dengan perlakuan chanyeol yang sangat agresif ini, chanyeol turun beralih kebagian puting merah muda milik baekhyun sambil sedikit berbisik dengan sesual kepada baekhyun.

" Sepertinya ini sangat manis kalau aku menjilatinya." Akhirnya chanyeol menyesap nipple merah muda itu seperti seorang bayi yang sedang kehausan.

" Ahnn chanhh aahhhhsss." Desahan baekhyun tidak bisa ditahan lagi, baekhyun menekan kepala chanyeol seolah dia ingin mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih dari laki-laki ini.

Chanyeol masih menyesap nipple baekhyun, sedangkan kini tangannya sedang mencoba menelanjangi baekhyun dengan cepat chanyeol membuka pengait celana baekhyun dan menurunkan zipper celana baekhyun dan segera menurunkan celana baekhyun dan menghempaskan kesembarang tempat, dan chanyeol dibuat gemas dengan benda mungil dibawah sana yang masih terperangkan underware berwarna biru tua.

" Kenapa ini sangat menggemaskan sekali." Chanyeol mengusakkan jarinya ke bagian selatan baekhyun, yang mana membuat simungil justru merona malu, ada sensasi menyengat yang nikmat saat chanyeol meremas halus bagian selatannya.

" Ahnn chan." Dan satu desahan baekhyun lolos saat chanyeol sudah berhasil menenlanjangi baekhyun dan memompa penis mungil baekhyun dengan pelan, desahan baekhyun sangat sexy terdengar ditelinga chanyeol, dan itu justru meningkatkan linido chanyeol menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

Kini keduanya sudah bertelanjang bulat, chanyeol meyambar bibir mungil baekhyun dan melumatnya dari halus sampai sedikit terburu, rasanya chanyeol seolah gila dengan rasa manis yang ada dibibir baekhyun, saat bibir mereka berperang, tangan chanyeol turun untuk mengurut lembut penis mungil itu, baekhyun menggelinjing, semakin kencang dan kencang chanyeol memainkan tangannya di penis mungil baekhyun, akhirnya baekhyun orgasme dengan buliran keringat membasahi keningnya.

"hah..hah chan.." baekhyun lemas dibuatnya, ini adalah orgasmenya yang pertama, dan ini semua gara-gara ayah dari anak yang diasuhnya.

" Bersiap baek aku akan mulai sekarang." Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir merah cerry itu.

Chanyeol menyuruh baekhyun untuk menungging, dan baekhyun menuruti itu, dengan perlahan chanyeol menggesekan penis miliknya yang berukuran XXl itu ke lubang milik baekhyun yang sedari tadi sudah menggoda chanyeol untuk segera memasukan miliknya.

" yeol..a..apakah akan sakit." Cicit simungil

" Tidak baby aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan, kau akan menikmatinya aku janji." Ucap chanyeol dengan sambil mengelus punggung baekhyun.

Chanyeol beraksi memulai memasukan miliknya kedalam hoel baekhyun, perlahan dan kini hampir semuanya sudah masuk, baekhyun meringis tubuhnya serasa terbelah menjadi dua saat benda panjang dan besar itu masuk kedalam lubang senggamanya, awalnya sakit tapi kini baekhyun sudah menikmatinya, chanyeol benar-benar melakukannya dengan pelan, mendorong dengan perlahan dan tempo yang sangat lambat, desahan baekhyun keluar lagi saat chanyeol mulai menaikan tempo genjotannya di belakang sana.

" Ahnn chann ahh leebiiihhhss aahh." Racau baekhyun

" of crouse baby."

Chanyeol mengenjot semakin cepat, angin yang menerpa mereka berdua semakin menambah kesan intim mereka, secara mereka melakukannya dihalaman belakang mansion mewah itu, baekhyun semakin gila dengan kenikmatan yang didapatnya, kepalanya melengkung kebelakang dengan terus merapalkan nam chanyeol.

" Mmmhhh ssshhh you fucking good baby."

" Ahhh chan iya disitu." Desah baekhyun

" Disini,ssshhh kau sangat sempit baby, aku bisa gila."

Chanyeol menumbuk bagian itu dengan membabi buta, sampai baekhyun orgasme untuk ketiga kalinya sedangkan chanyeol masih mengejar orgasmenya yang pertama, dengan tempo yang semakin cepat chanyeol akhirnya mendapatkan orgasmenya dan menumpahkan seluruh cairannya di dalam baekhyun, chanyeol ambruk di punggung baekhyun, dan melepaskan pelan pertautan mereka.

" Ayo menikah..dan buatkan jasper adik."

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup punggung baekhyun, dan baekhyun hanya bisa menahan ledakan hatinya.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB :** Hai yeorobun..apa kabar..aku datang, maafkan aku yang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak bak ditelan bumi, aku sedikit kehilangan inspirasi akhir-akhir ini, ini serius, aku tidak tahu harus memulainya lagi dari mana, menulis tidak semudah itu ternyata. terlebih jadwalku yang padat belakang ini, untuk mengobati kerinduan ini aku bawakan cerita one shoot requestan dari teman gila saya **nitanitana,** dan semoga kalian menyukainya juga, maafkan jika belum greget aku akan belajar lagi, maaf untuk typonya, dan jangan lupa review dan masukan positifnya agar aku semangat menjalani hari, see u next story yeorobun


End file.
